Three words
by Corran
Summary: this story begins immediately after Scully left the hospital in "Triangle"


Title: Three words  
  
Author: Corran (e-mail: starfish666@email.com)   
  
Rating: G  
  
Classification:V, MSR  
  
Spoilers: Triangle (and NO, the title has nothing to do with   
the episode)  
  
Keywords: Mulder/Scully UST  
  
Summary: Starts immediately after Scully left the hospital  
  
Archive: yes!! but please tell me where it goes (`cause i want   
to visit it ). Just e-mail me.   
  
Disclaimer: nope, they`re not mine (unfortunately). they belong   
to cc and 1013   
  
Feedback: YES !! I love feedback.  
  
Written 03/2001  
  
  
Three Words  
  
  
"Mom? It´s me."  
  
"What is it sweetie?"  
  
"I have to talk to you. Can I come to you? Or have you already   
planned something?"  
  
"What´s this all about, Dana?"  
  
"I´ll tell you when I get ther, ok? At first I have to sort it out   
for myself, I think."  
  
  
When Scully arrived at her mothers, Maggie was already waiting and   
shot her some worried glances.  
  
"So, what´s going on, honey? You seem a little confused."  
  
"Mom, I don´t know how to say this..."  
  
"You´re scaring me here. Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, everything is completely fine." Scully reassured her mother.   
  
"At least physically. It´s more like my mind is spinning."  
  
She waved a little helplessly with her hands and Maggie looked at   
her daughter, questions in her eyes.  
  
"Mulder has said something to me today. And I don´t know what to   
think or do about it."  
  
#Oh, spit it out, Dana#, Maggie thought. But aloud she said: "You   
can tell me everything. You know that, right? Perhaps I can help   
you."  
  
Scully took a deep breath and said, her voice barely above a   
whisper, "He said he loves me..."  
  
A happy smile enlightened Maggie´s face.  
  
"Oh, that´s wonderful! So where´s the problem? You love him, too,   
don´t you?  
  
"Mom, please listen to me. It´s a little more complicated. He was   
just waking up in hospital after the Lone Gunmen and I had fished   
him out of the sea - please don´t ask how he got there...He was   
delirious, drugged. How can I know if he meant it? I don´t even   
know HOW he meant it. Brotherly love? Love as a friend? Real love   
that lasts a life? Was he just grateful that I´ve saved him? I   
don´t know...I don´t know what to do now."  
  
"Oh, that´s easy. Tell him you love him, too. Spend your life   
with him."  
  
"Mom! We´re friends. What if I´ve totally misunderstood him? I   
don´t want to risk Mulder´s friendship by telling him how I feel   
about him. I don´t want to loose what we have now."  
  
" Trust me, Dana. It won´t destroy your friendship. It´ll just   
improve it a little."  
  
"He´s my closest friend, mom. But I don´t know if that´s enaough   
to build a relationship on. I love him, but what if it doesn´t   
work out? What if we change and our love dies like the flame of   
a candle? I couldn´t live that way - without him. I don´t want   
to loose him, ever. Mom, I´m scared."  
  
"Come here, honey," Maggie said and embraced her daughter. "Let me   
tell you something. It seems to me that the best relationships -   
the one´s that last - are frequently the one´s that are rooted in   
friendship. So don´t worry, dear. It´ll all just be fine. You only   
have to accept his love and let him in your heart."  
  
"He´s always been in my heart, mom. At first only as a friend. But   
then... You know, one day you look at the person and you see   
something more than you did the night before. Like a switch has   
been flicked somewhere. And the person who was just a friend is...  
suddenly the only person you ever imagine yourself with."  
  
"Yeah, I think you got it. Finally. But you don´t have to tell ME.   
Tell HIM how you feel. He is the one who needs to know. Don´t keep   
him guessing any longer." With that Maggie dragged Scully to her   
feet and gently pushed her in the direction of the front door.  
  
"Don´t get me wrong, dear, but i think you should go to him now. I   
think you´ve made your decision. He probably thinks you´ve rejected   
him. Please don´t let him be upset any longer. I want you, both, to   
be happy. So, hurry. And don´t forget to call me later," Maggie said   
with a smile.  
  
"You´re right, mom. I´ve made my decision. I want to be with Mulder.   
Whatever happens."  
  
  
END.  
  
Author´s Notes: okay, okay, I admit it. I´ve picked some sentences   
from "Rain King". But somewhere Scully must have gotten these wise   
words. So why not from her mother?  
  



End file.
